This invention is directed towards improvements in the operational speed of circular knitting machines.
The speed and efficiency of the circular knitting process is often limited by external constraints unrelated to the actual knitting process. Among these limitations are the speed and tension in which yarn is supplied to the knitting machine, the ability of the knitting machine to be coordinated with the availability of raw materials, as well as the ability of a knitting machine to continue operation while the finished product is being removed.
Such limitations have heretofore limited the operation of circular knitting machines to relatively low speeds. Therefore, there is much room for improvement in the art of knitting machines.